I Fell in Love with God
by Princess Cherry
Summary: Rated T-SxS- What do you do when you meet a guy that claims he is GOD? Do you believe him? Or send him to a doctor? Sakura really doesn't know what to do, but decides to go with the flow...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I accept flames, but constructive ones, and after all, if you won't like this fic, than why would you actually lose your time reading it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!**

**Summary: **Sakura decided to take a break from her family and friends and went to Montreal, Canada. There, she met a strange guy by accident who claims to be God. Funny, strange things start happening especially that she, now, sees this guy everywhere!

**I Fell in Love with God:**

_**Prologue**_

--------------

The auburn hair girl opened her eyes slowly. Her head was on the chest of a messy brown hair guy.

Her eyes were of an emerald color. There was a great vivacity and the youth's life was in them. Her skin color was pale but healthy.

The man next to her had deep brown eyes and a strange fire was always on in them. His skin color was darker than the girl's.

They rested on a bed with white silk sheets and pillow. As for them, the girl was wearing a white night gown and the man white pants. The room was painted in white and the furniture was white also. Not a single dark spot on any wall or furniture. Not any trace of shadow even if there was a window with a great sun outside.

The man woke up then.

"Hey honey"

He kissed her forehead.

"Are you awake since long...?"

"No..."

She was being really quiet (which was not usual) and the man, who's name was Syaoran, was a little bit worried.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"huh? umm...nothing, nothing!" She looked at him in the eyes and smiled at him. Syaoran smiled back, but was not convinced.

"Come on! Tell me, or else!"

She let out a giggle. "Or else what?"

"I will ...TICKLE YOU!!!"

They started laughing. Syaoran started tickling her.

Sakura was laughing a lot. She was trying to take her breath back.

"Ok, ok, i'll tell you, but just stop!!"

Syaoran stopped and looked at her.

"I was thinking of the first day we met...Remember it?"

"Ya I do. I have a great memory!" He winked at Sakura. "We sure came a long way from that fateful day..."

"Did you know I would be walking there?"

"Surprisingly, no."

Sakura gasped. "No! You didn't know?!" She giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Don't say bad words!" She slapped him playfully.

"They aren't bad words!"

"Yes, they are! It doesn't matter, I remember that day as if it was yesterday..."

Sakura was walking down a street called Sainte-Catherine and was looking all over trying to figure where was the Mall.

(A/N: The street really does exist and for the mall, I don't know how she can't find it --'''')

She looked at the address on the paper she was holding while she was walking.

"Oh...I'LL NEVER FIND IT!!" She thought.

She wanted to cry because of the madness that was coming up, up and up, soon she'll explode.

Then, she bumbed into someone.

"Great!!" She swore under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"It's ok, I wasn't looking either..."

--------------

Back to the present (Sakura and Syaoran in the white room)

"Wait!"

Syaoran looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"You don't need to look to know that someone is in front of you..."

Syaoran laughed nervously.

"Well? Gimme an explanation! I wanna an explanation!!!"

"I'll tell you later, it's a promise!"

Sakura grumbled and sqashed her boyfriend's hand.

"Fine..."

---------

Back to the uhhh memory

"Oh ok, well... umm...yeaaaahhh...see, now, I have to go to the mall... Do you know where it is?"

"I sure do know! It's right there!" He said pointing to a really close type of building.

(A/N: I can't really say tall, because all the buildings are about the same height in that zone)

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Umm, yes, I see, thank you!"

She smiled and walked past him.

"WAIT!!"

He screamed and grabbed her arm.

"Tell me what's your name, please!"

-----------

Back to the present, again....--

"Why did you ask my name? Didn't you already know it?"

"Well ya, but i had to be like everyone else, no? I couldn't just go and say "Sakura! WAIT!!" I mean, you would be really surprised and schocked that i know your name and think that im a psycho or something..."

"True..."

---------

Back to the "memory"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just like that!"

"Sakura"

"Cherry Blossom"

"Ya, now, who are you?"

"I'm....

...."

"Yes...?..."

"I ...

am...

God..."

Sakura started laughing. She fell on her back and rolled over. People started looking at her, but she was still laughing, a lot.

"Yeah, right!"

"No, really!"

"Prove it to me!"

"Fine!" He grumbled. "Follow me!!"

Sakura nodded and started walking behind the-man-who-thaught-that-he-was-god.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all! I hope you guys like it! It's not so long but it's only the prologue!

Review please!!

Princess Cherry


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm sooo glad I had reviews! I thought people might be offended by the story, but i guess not! n.n

Thanks to:

-Rinoa Leonheartilly : i hope it will interesting... XX

-Kura-chan: like i said, i hope it will be!

-Lord Balmung

-Kero-chan64

-Darkest Dreamz :Didn't recognize me, eh ? lol

-Alexou

For reviewing!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura nor Montreal, who is owned by the mayor, M. Trudeau, i think? Or is it M. Tremblay? I'm not sure :S isn't it bad?! I live in Montreal but i don't even know the mayor's name!!! oh god, I think i'll start reading the newspaper ...**

**In this story, Sakura is 20 years old. Syaoran...you'll see later on in the story :P .**

**Last Chapter:**

"Ya, now, who are you?

"I'm....

...."

"Yes...?..."

"I ...

am...

God..."

Sakura started laughing. She fell on her back and rolled over. People started looking at her, but she was still laughing, a lot.

"Yeah, right!"

" No, really!"

"Prove it to me!"

"Fine!" He grumbled. "Follow me!!"

Sakura nodded and started walking behind the-man-who-thaught-that-he-was-god.

**Second Chapter of**

**I Fell in Love with God**

He went behind a building in a back alley.

"What are you going to do here? Rape me?"

"No!!"

"Then, don't tell me you live here. If you say you are God, I don't know what you would be doing here...I mean...GOD...."

" Oh, please!"

Syaoran was getting annoyed. This girl who thaught she knew everything was not really how she was when he spied on her (hey, it was his job to see everyone's life! It is true, that he looked more at her...) from up in his room in his Caslte. Yet, he just told her that he was God...

" So, what will you do? "

He looked at her with confused eyes, not knowing what she was talking about, then, the light came through, he remembered! (lol)

"This!"

He seducitevely smiled at her.

------------------

to the "present"

"Oh...I love it when you do that smile...Actually, I think that that's what I thought at that moment!" She did that little smile that she was known for.

"Huh? Stop interupting the story! And, you are confusing me,...I don't like that..."

"Ooooohhh...Sorry!! I don't want to hurt mister's ego!!"

-----------------

Back to the memory

'He looks really hot with this smile' Sakura thaught and felt herself blush.

'No!! He thinks he's GOD!!! Come on, Sakura! Of all the guys, don't fall for a whacko!!!'

Syaoran lifted his hand and pointed it to garbage can. With a mouvement of the wrist, the can lifted up in the air slowly but surely.

Sakura looked at it with amesement. 'He really is God! But maybe its a trick. Yeah, that's it! It's a trick!'

She shook her head and turn around.

"Where are you going??" Syaoran asked.

"I have to go! Sorry..." she said, not feeling sorry at all.

"Umm...Maybe we could meet?"

Sakura sighed. " Fine..."

"Yes! Go on St-Denis and then, after a really white building, turn right in the alley. There is going to be a portal which will take you to my place. So...let us say... Tomorow 2:00 pm?"

"Yeah..."

"Great! Then, it's a date!"

(**Important**: The street exists, but the building, i dont think so... In case you ever go to Montreal lol)

After those last words, smoke appeared out of nowhere surrounding Syaoran and a sharp, loud noise was heard. When the smoke completely cleared out, Syaoran was not anywhere to be seen.

Sakura frenetically looked behind her, to her left, to her right, nothing! NOTHING! "Where did he go?!" She muttered angrily under her breath.

An old lady, at that right moment, when Sakura talked to herself, passed by the entrance of the alley."I know a great psychoatrist that you could visit, you know, talking to itself isn't a good sign. God, please help her and be sure that she doesn't turn bad. She looks like a good girl! I'll pray to him tonight for you." She smiled kindly.

"He'll be too busy thinking of how to ask me on another date."

The young girl looked at the sky.

"Isn't that write Syaoran?! And maybe next time, you could at least say BYE before leaving! Some GOD YOU ARE!!!!!" Sakura screamed angrily. The old lady was getting scared. She didn't know why she was so angry. Her counsciousness decided to kick in that moment: 'Because you LIKE HIM!!' said a singing voice. ' Syaoran and Sakura, sitting in a tree...'

"SHUT UP!!!"

She screamed out loud, making the sweet old lady jump in fright.

" I..I..I didn't say...anything..." She stuttered. The old gal started walking away quickly, looking back once and muttering something resembling to: "God bless her soul and make her be better..."

Sakura went after the old lady but stopped where the alley started.

"No!! Wait, i'm sorry m'am! I'm really REALLY sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you!!"

Again, she turned her head to Syaoran's residence, " **SEE WHAT YOU ARE MAKING ME DO?!? **"

The old lady glanced at Sakura and turned around the corner.

Sakura grumbled at went to her hotel.

--------------Present------------

"Wow, neither of us intereputed that part..."

Sakura said amazed.

"Yeah, well it was too funny to see you like that...I can't stop laughing!"

Syaoran continued laughing and rolling himself on the floor.

Sakura was fuming, but quickly came back with a comeback.

"Ha! laugh all you want, you will see what happens next! I don't think I ever told you! **IN YOUR FACE!!**"

"What happened?!"

"Not telling..." Sakura looked at her nails.

"Keep on moving the memory!!"

--------Back to the memory---------

-----Next Day----

It was one o'clock and Sakura was still wandering what she would wear. Finally, she chose a light pink shirt with long sleeves that had "Crazy Peach" in white written on the breast place. With that, she put on black pants.

She took her cherry blossom pink coat and her white _foulard _–or scarf.

She quickly went outside her hotel room and made her way to the elevator.

After 40 minutes, she arrived in the alley after the white house.

She looked around looking for some kind of twirly round image, but nothing. She looked around carefully and saw a piece of plastic slightly floating over the ground. She touched it and in a flash she was take inside a white with red highlits castle.

The portal lead her in long with hall with no furnitore nor window. The only things were two doors. One was as the same color as the walls, while the other one was flashy red.

She decided to open the one on her right, the red one.

It lead to a large room painted in a tomato red. On the left side was another door, which had flames on it. Three red sofas was in the middle and two other doors were on the right side.

In the middle of the back wall was a chimney, with a roaring fire in it. It was really hot and Sakura un-zipped her coat and took off her scarf.

A guy with dark-blue hair was sitting in one of the sofas. He had little round blue glasses and dark eyes. He was wearing a black suit. He had a weird smile on his face. You could not tell his age by his face, nor body, since he was well-built, as Syaoran.

"Hello, and welcome to my humble home, how may i help you?" The man said.

"You call _this _humble? Yeah, anyways..."

"Come sit with me, please!"

Sakura didn't want to refuse, since she was guetting a little bit tired and something about that guy kept on calling her.

--------------to the present------------

"Calling you?! Can you change that please?!"

"Syaoran, baby, who are you talking to?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran confused, but about to laugh.

--------------Back to the memory----------------

She sat down beside him and looked at him.

"Let me present myself, I am the Devil, but my name is Eriol!"

Eriol smiled at her charmingly and she felt her heart melt.

"My name is...-"

"I know what your name is, Sakura."

"Oh,..well, I was looking for Syaoran or umm God...do you know where he might be?"

"He left to do some important business that showed up at the last minute." Eriol answered in a mysterious tone.

Sakura looked down. Just then someone entered the room. Sakura was hoping that it wouldn't be Syaoran, for she liked the 'Devil''s presents.

A man in his thirtys entered, he had a bullet in his head and blood on his face.

Eriol pointed to the door with flames on. The man nodded and opened that door.

On the other side, flames were there. Raging flames everywhere. The view was scary. Sakura was paralysed, the man, him, wasn't. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What did he do...?"

"He simply went to Hell"

"This...is where it is?"

Eriol smiled and nodded.

"Can I go see how it is?"

"No, for starters, you aren't dead and seconds, you will go to Heavan. You are too pure, you didn't do anything bad in your whole life."

"Oh, ok..."

They talked together for half an hour when something happened. Inside both of them, a desire made face and their faces got closer, and closer, until they kissed. No, not a normal kiss, a french kiss.

(You can still keep reading, nothing bad will happend...)

Sakura put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist and pulled her up on him.

They parted and looked in eachother's eyes, then continued.

---Half an hour later---

They were both sitting next to eachother, not believing what they had did. There was a strange silence between them until Eriol said : " Now you can."

"I can what?"

" Go check Hell..."

Sakura got a little bit mad. " You did all this like that I could go see Hell?! What are you a monster?!"

"What? No! Sakura, calm down! I didn't do that for you to see it! It just...happened and I had a flash back and remembered that you wanted to see it, so I told you that! That's all!"

" oh ok, good! But tell me something, Eriol," she put her hand on his chest and started carressing it. " Did you enjoy it?"

" Honestly? Umm...Yes, I did."

"Good!"

"Did you?"

"Yes..."

----------The Present----------

Syaoran was having a heart attack, a break down, a deppresion, anything you want.

"Syaoran? Are you ok? Sweetie, come on, its no big deal! Plus, we weren't even together that time..."

He started breathing again.

"Ok, but still... **YOU MAKED OUT WITH HIM, MY COUSIN!!"**

"Sorry, I love you..."

" I love you too, but tell me, did anything else happened between you two?"

Sakura didn't answer and looked out on the window.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?"

------------------------------------------------------

Liked it? No? I hope you did!!!

Please review and tell me what you think!!

Remember this is an S/S fic!! lol, i hope o.O I'm joking! It is!

Review, please!!

**Princess Cherry**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Well Happy New Year and Happy Valentine's Day! XD 

Sorry for not updating for so long but ya know...

Anw, thanks for all of you who reviewed and yes i know it is confusing... o.O En gros, Eriol-who is the Devil- makes out with Sakura, ok?

Thanks to:

-**Darkest Dreams**: No, shes not that in trouble, lol

-**Rinoa Leonheartilly**: I'm sorry, ill try to make it less confusing. (BTW, Sakura was calling Syao baby ;) lol)

-**Lord Balmung**: Thanks!

-**angel sakura blossom**: Again, sorry if its confusing, thanks for reviewing!

for reviewing!

Oh and for **Hoshimare** and **Lady-Cherry** for reviewing chapter 1. They reviewed after i uploaded the second chapter and i was too lazy to change it XD sorry.  
BTW, Lady-Cherry, well im talking about Centre Eaton! But, I know man, the underground mall,  
that they call the Underground City, is friggin huge! When i came to Canada i thought it was a real city underground. XD I was FIVE, ok? lol

And, before I start, i will use quotations from proverbs (no duh!) and books and probably from songs. They will be in italic! But anywaysm they are copyrighted to their right owner, ok?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS!

**Summary**: Sakura decided to take a break from her family and friends and went to Montreal, Canada. There, she met a strange guy by accident who claims to be God. Funny, strange things start happening especially that she, now, sees this guy everywhere!

They talked together for half an hour when something happened. Inside both of them, a desire made face and their faces got closer, and closer, until they kissed. No, not a normal kiss, a french kiss.

(You can still keep reading, nothing bad will happend...)

Sakura put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist and pulled her up on him.

They parted and looked in eachother's eyes, then continued.

-Half an hour later-

They were both sitting next to eachother, not believing what they had did. There was a strange silence between them until Eriol said : " Now you can."

"I can what?"

" Go check Hell..."

Sakura got a little bit mad. " You did all this like that I could go see Hell! What are you a monster!"

"What? No! Sakura, calm down! I didn't do that for you to see it! It just...happened and I had a flash back and remembered that you wanted to see it, so I told you that! That's all!"

" oh ok, good! But tell me something, Eriol," she put her hand on his chest and started carressing it. " Did you enjoy it?"

" Honestly? Umm...Yes, I did."

"Good!"

"Did you?"

"Yes..."

-The Present-

Syaoran was having a heart attack, a break down, a deppresion, anything you want.

"Syaoran? Are you ok? Sweetie, come on, its no big deal! Plus, we weren't even together that time..."

He started breathing again.

"Ok, but still... YOU MAKED OUT WITH HIM, MY COUSIN!"

"Sorry, I love you..."

" I love you too, but tell me, did anything else happened between you two?"

Sakura didn't answer and looked out on the window.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" -

I Fell In Love with  
**GOD**:  
Chapter 3

-Present-

"'_So so so scandalous!_'" Sakura sang with her eyes closed. She imagined her fiance's face and restrained a little laugh.

" SCANDALOUS! No? More than scandalous!" Syaoran was fuming and he saw over and over again the scene that just played before him. And he told Sakura that. "'_I can't stop thinking about it!_'"

He let out a furious scream and at the same time thunder was seen and heard.

" Wow, chill man! Look what you do to Poor Earth! And besides, I was joking, nothing else happened!  
AND we weren't together YET at that time!" She said triumphantly and stuck out her tongue.

"It was still our first date! How could you?"

"Well MISTER had to go out to do some _errands_! What do you expect me to do? Plus, where _did_ you go?

"bl...erm...That doesn't give you the right to have a half an hour french kiss session with my _cousin_!"

"Ya, ya! So? Where were you?"

"None of your business!"

"Spare me that and tell me the truth!"

Syaoran grumped, muttered something incomprehensible and screamed.

"I'll tell you later..."

"Fine, but that adds up to the "What Syaoran has to tell me" list."

The man sighed in desesparation.

-MEMORY-

Sakura looked at Eriol and without wanting it said THOSE words.

" I have to go... Syaoran is probably waiting for me..." Then, she said to herself,"Even though I don't really want to go with him.."

"I heard that!" He lightly chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I know he almost begged you to go out with him, and I see why..."

He admired her with a heavy gaze and Sakura felt herself blush.

" Yes..ahem...It was nice knowing you, thanks for erm...all." She stuttered.

She left and closed the door behind her and opened the white door that faced her.

A desk was in front with one door to the left and another one to the right.

A woman with wings was sitting behind the desk. She had dark raven hair with amethyst eyes.

Sakura advanced in front of the desk.

The woman looked up.

"Hello, may I help you?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Well, i kinda have a date with God erm Syaoran.."

"Oh, so you are Syaoran! I see that you lightly prefer the Devil-Eriol- for the moment, eh?"

"How do you know?" She blushed madly.

" He just told me. He called before you came. Hoho"

Sakura looked at her confused.

"He's inside that door", She pointed to the one to Sakura's left. "Don't worry he is sweet."

"Oh, I am sure he is, and he sure is handsome!"

The girls both laughed, then Sakura thanked the girl and entered the door.

* * *

**I AM SOO SORRY! I KNOW IT ISNT LONG! But, tomorow I'll write the date, ok? SORRY!**

Its soooo short I cant believe it! But, i have to study...

Still, review please!

SORRY!

**Princess Cherry**


	4. Chapter 4

If I'm actually updating it's because of White-LK, who umm...gave me a slightly pushing review. lol.I laughed when I read it and told myself that I should update. Hence, here I am! Be happy I update:P 

Ok, now, to make everyone understand better:

Syaoran is God, Eriol is the Devil. They are cousins. Syaoran asked Sakura on a date, but he had some errands and Sakura went in the wrong room and ended up making out with Eriol. Now, she is meeting with Syaoran.

I also re-read the story and noticed that they were many mistakes. ;;; that's what happens when you do it quick. Sorry, I'll try to not make any anymore. nn

Thanks to:

**White-LK, Rinoa Leonheartilly, FlowerLover, Darkest Dreamz, Kero-chan64** for reviewing! You guys are sooo nice:D Also, thanks to does who read the story but didn't review. I hope you all enjoy this! nn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS! Nor the quotations used from songs, books or proverbs!

**Summary**: Sakura decided to take a break from her family and friends and went to Montreal, Canada. There, she met a strange guy by accident who claims to be God.Funny, strange things start happening especially that she, now, sees this guy everywhere!

**In the last chapter:**

She left and closed the door behind her and opened the white door that faced her.

A desk was in front with one door to the left and another one to the right.

A woman with wings was sitting behind the desk. She had dark raven hair with amethyst eyes.

Sakura advanced in front of the desk.

The woman looked up.

"Hello, may I help you?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Well, i kinda have a date with God erm Syaoran.."

"Oh, so you are Syaoran! I see that you lightly prefer the Devil-Eriol- for the moment, eh?"

"How do you know?" She blushed madly.

" He just told me. He called before you came. Hoho"

Sakura looked at her confused.

"He's inside that door", She pointed to the one to Sakura's left. "Don't worry he is sweet."

"Oh, I am sure he is, and he sure is handsome!"

The girls both laughed, then Sakura thanked the girl and entered the door.

I Fell In Love with  
**GOD:**  
Chapter 4

Sakura entered the spacious room and admired all the whiteness that was in it. EVERYTHING was white and there was no shade at all, despite all the light in the room. There was a mirror on the left wall and a sofa on the right one. In the middle was a large table with a vase on it. White roses were in it and made a beautifull arrangment. On the front wall was a HUGE window which let the sun's light come in the pure room.

At first, Sakura thought it was beautiful but then...

"Wow! Too much white!" She was blindfolded by the spacious uncoulered room. Well, uncoloured except the flowers, which were green and ...white.

!Present!

"Yeah,...all this white. Never thought of re-decorating? After you-know-what, I'm putting some colours here!"

"You-know-what?" Syaoran lifted his left eyebrow.

"Too...nervous...to...say..." Sakura started breathing fast...really fast.

!Memory!

She heard a chuckle to her left and saw God.

"Oh! You finished you errands?"

Syaoran put up a confused look. "Errands? What errands?"

His date eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh! Oh YEAH! Those errands, sorry." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Sakura answered his laughed.

"So, shall we go to the restaurant?" The little wolf asked with an italian accent.

Sakura lightly giggled and nodded.

OOOooo At the Restaurant oooOOO

They had just ordered their food and Sakura was now inspecting the place.

"It's rather cute, I must say!" The cherry blossom exclaimed with a british accent.

Syaoran let out his infamous chuckle and gazed at a painting that was placed in the middle of the creamy-yellow wall in front of him.

Sakura, then, started laughing for no reason known to the man.

"Do you know what would be funny?", Sakura asked him, her eyes full of laughter, "If you see a girl, really sweet and cute voice and then she starts swearing and saying like: 'Oh MY F#&! GOD!'"

"...Ahem..."

"Oups?"

Sakura realized her mistake and suddenly felt ashamed of herself.

"I'm really sorry! I-I completely forgot that well,..." She whispered the last part of her sentence" that you were God."

"It's okay. It shows me that you don't feel well...bad..."

"Bad? Why?"

"Well, I kinda forced you into coming here."

"TSSSS..."

Sakura and Syaoran both turned their head towards the sound. Which came from their serveur.

"Honey," he said with a gayish voice, refering to Sakura, " I, at your place, would have said immediatly yes. I mean, look at him. He is sooooooooooooooo hot!"

Syaoran sweatdropped while Sakura was giggling hard time.

"Well, anyway, here are your plates."

He put their plates in front of the respective commanders and winked at Syaoran. Then, he went to another table.

(I have NOTHING agaisnt gays, ok! I actually like them, their fun! nn But, please, do not take any offence, because I didn't mean to offend any of you in any way!)

Sakura sighed and picked up her fork. She was about to start eating when she remembered something.

"Do we, like, have to pray or something?"

Syaoran sweatdropped again for the zillionth time that day.

"No, don't worry."

They ate and began conversating about this and that. When they reached a certain subject.

"So, do you have some rules or something?"

"Yes, actually I do: There are three laws for all Human Beings:

_1. A human should not injure another human being, or through inaction, allow another human being to come to harm._

_2. A human should always respect and help a human being unless if it goes agaisnt the First Law._

_3. A human being must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First of Second Law_."

"Wow...And you know it by heart..."

"Well, ya, my ancesters **DID** invent those laws. I had to learn them by heart in my God formation."

"God formation?"

"I'll tell you another time. It's a too long story."

She nodded and took another spoonful of her cake.

( The base for the laws are copyright to **Isaac Asimov**! If you read one of his Sci-Fi books, you probably encountered the bases of these laws. ;) The only thing I did was replace a few words to make it work for humans and human beings and not robots. XD He's such a good author!)

OOOooo After the date: In front of Sakura's hotel room oooOOO

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled.

"_I had, the time of my life, and I owe it all to you..._" Syaoran sang softly.

"I know, who wouldn't have a great time with me?"

Syaoran's jaw opened but quickly took it's original place.

"No, but seriously, Syao-kun, I had a wonderful time too. Thank you!" She kissed him on the left cheek and turned around.

"Call me, 'k?"

Syaoran couldn't believe it! She changed and now was asking him to call her! Plus, she had kiss him! Ahh... that was his moment of happiness of the day.

"Um..ya, sure!"

Sakura smiled once more before entering her room.

* * *

Soo...? How was it? Good? Bad? Review and let me know please! 

Thanks!

**Princess Cherry**


	5. Chapter 5

HI! First of all,** HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!**

Second of all, questions! Yay! I am happy when someone ask me questions about my stories! D

_White-LK asked:_

_if Syaoran is god and he created sakura...how come his in love with her? can't he create a whole bunch of other Sakuras?_

**True, he could create other Sakuras. But, notice the "could". It will all be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for not answering correctly, but if I do tell you, it will ruin one of the small punches. o.O**

I also changed the summary...

Thanks to:

**Milky Etoile, The Amazing Aliano, White-LK, Rinoa Leonheartilly, FlowerLover, Death's Integrity** for reviewing! You guys are** THE **BEST! Also, thanks to does who read the story but didn't review. I hope you all enjoy this! D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS! Nor the quotations used from songs, books or proverbs!

**Summary**: What do you do when you meet a guy that claims he is GOD? Do you believe him? Or send him to a doctor? Sakura really doesn't know what to do, but decides to go with the flow...

**Rating**: T

**Age**: Sakura: 22- turning 23 in this chapter -.-.-.-. Syaoran: Unknown -.-.-.-.-. Eriol: Unknown

**In the last chapter:**

OOOooo After the date: In front of Sakura's hotel room oooOOO

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled.

"I had, the time of my life, and I owe it all to you..." Syaoran sang softly.

"I know, who wouldn't have a great time with me?"

Syaoran's jaw opened but quickly took it's original place.

"No, but seriously, Syao-kun, I had a wonderful time too. Thank you!" She kissed him on the left cheek and turned around.

"Call me, 'k?"

Syaoran couldn't believe it! She changed and now was asking him to call her! Plus, she had kiss him! Ahh... that was his moment of happiness of the day.

"Um..ya, sure!"

Sakura smiled once more before entering her room.

I Fell in Love with   
**GOD**:  
Chapter 5

Sakura turned on her right side of her bed and sighed. She turned back on her left side and opened her emerald eyes.

'I can't sleep! ARGH!' She thought angrily and pushed back her soft pink blanket.

She got up from her bed and opened the light red curtains placed on top of her window of her hotel room.

She looked at the city that laid in front of her wide-opened eyes, Montreal.

High buildings were in front with all their lights opened, with the St-Laurent River at right peeking through the buildings.  
Various other lights were seen and a music was heard from one of the many clubs on the street. White poudour was falling from the sky and pilled up on the already white streets. She had never seen that many snow and she was amazed at the view. She liked this city, but didn't really liked the coldness.

The cherry blossom should get use to it, because in Montreal, temperatures can reach minus 40 with the wind, as it can reach 40 plus, with humidity. Ahhh Montreal, Montreal, sweet city filled with laughter, joy and fun!

She opened slightly her right window and breathed the fresh air. It smelled winter. She shivered and quickly closed back the window and the curtains.

The young woman smiled slightly and went under her blankets. She sighed with contentment. Yes, we can say that she was glad, or happy, was it?

Her alarm clock read one thirty AM.

.-.-.Present-.-.-

Syaoran admired peacefully the goddess in the vision. He calmly turned his head towards the actuall goddess and smiled. She pondered hard, it seemed.

"Beautiful picture, isn't it?" God asked.

A loud scream ruined that 'beautiful picture'. Followed by another.

What happened is that Syaoran interupted Sakura's pondering, which made her scream in surprise, which made Syaoran scream also.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Screamed a rather scared Syaoran.

"Sorry..."

.-.-.Memory-.-.-.

She stired, yawned, sat on her bed. She read what the clock said; eleven AM.

Yup, a good night sleep. She sighed and nodded. She had thought of what she would do today and she would put her plan to action! She giggled lightly before going out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

she took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, which she put in a high ponytail. She applied a white glittery eye shadow and put on a transparent lip gloss. She sighed yet again.

She went back to her bedroom and looked at her clothes. She picked up a white puffy sweater with a long neck with black jeans. She took her coat, scarf and purse and put on her boots.

Sakura dashed downstairs at the hotel's restaurant to eat breakfat. The birthday girl ate a croissant before paying and leaving to go on St-Denis, to the portal.

.-.-White Castle-.-.-

Sakura entered the white room and looked at the woman with whom she had talked just the day before.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted her and smiled.

The girl answered back and added:"Another date?"

"No...this time, it's for you I am here."

The raven haired girl frowned. "I am sorry, but see, I am straight..."

"What? NO! I mean, I want to go out shopping,...with female company."

Little does she know that she shouldn't have said THE word...SHOPPING.

"Shopping you say? All right! Let's go to some cute boutiques on Mont-Royal!"

She stood up from her chair and took at her purse from under the desk along with her coat. Strange place to put a coat, I know.

She walked towards the door and waited for Sakura to come with her. The brunette started walking, but halted. She looked perplex and frowned.

"I don't even know your name, yet..."

The other woman giggled before answering her name was Tomoyo.

.-.-.

"So, what's your position?" Asked an interested Sakura while walking with Tomoyo towards the wanted street.

"My position?"

"Yes. See, Syaoran is God. Eriol is Satan, and you are...?"

"Oh! I am God's Voice."

Sakura nodded and smiled.

Tomoyo let out a small squeal and told Sakura they were at their destination.

Sakura looked around herself. Many boutiques and food shops were aligned one next to another.

"What's the reason you want to go shopping?"

"Today is my birthday... And Syaoran is taking me out to dinner tonight."

The two girls looked at eachother and squealed.

After four hours of consequitive visiting every shop on Mont-Royal Street, they stopped to breath and entered a Second Cup Cafe.

They had many bags with them and they were dying to sit down.

.-.-.-THE Guys-.-.-.

"So...today is Sakura's birthday, eh?"

"Yup! Also many other's birthday. It's sooo sad."

"What's sad?"

.-.-.Present-.-.-.

Sakura looked at Syaoran angrily, "Yeah, what's sad?"

"Shut up and listen."

.-.-.Memory-.-.-.

Syaoran sighed.

"There is this guy birthday, and his father died today."

"Oh, ouch! Poor guy..."

"I know..."

Eriol lifted his chop of beer, followed by Syaoran.

"To long life!"

"Yes, to long life!"

The two men looked at eachother, and laughed before drinking from their glasses.

.-.-.THE Girls-.-.-.

"WAI! Sakura, I have something for you!"

"For me?"

"Yes, silly!"

Tomoyo handed Sakura a rectangular box wrapped in pink paper.

Sakura opened it just to find a beautiful gold necklace with a real gold cherry blossom flower as a pendant.

"oh my god! Thank you VERY MUCH Tomoyo!"

"You are more than welcome!"

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, who rushed to hug her.

.-.-.-Hotel Room: Half an hour before Dinner.-.-.-.

Sakura was thinking what to put on for her "date". She was really excited. She didn't know why, though. Maybe because she was 23 today? She would never know, she guessed.

* * *

Liked it? No? Please review! 

I know, it's quite weird to end it here, but it's late and ya...I want the date to be in a separate chapter.

Again, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!**

**Princess Cherry**


End file.
